My Hero Academia: A Soup Can Story
by CrimsonDragon206
Summary: Soup Can Academy gets shut down for all of its illegal operations. However, the Campbell family needs to try and save face so they send the students to various hero schools around the world. Our 'heroes' end up getting sent to the greatest hero school in the world, UA High School! But are they prepared to face the darkness that awaits them there? Probably not, but who knows!
1. Chapter 1

Ernis groaned in annoyance as he tried to force his suitcase closed. However, the small Japanese stove he had bought to cook actual food during his stay at this hell hole of a school was making it far more difficult to shut. His belongings had already filled this suitcase to the brim when he had first arrived, but now, with his newly acquired stove and other cooking utensils, it was overflowing. Not that he regretted buying these things. The only alternative was eating literal human vomit, which he and his friends had NOT been okay with. However, considering he probably wouldn't need these anymore, he had considered just tossing them. But since he had already paid for them, he figured he would bring them along anyways.

Despite his annoyance, Ernis couldn't help but smile a truly happy smile. He was finally going to a real hero school, not this terrible place with its mentally inept principal, terrifying scorpion nurse, disgusting food, etc. Ernis could honestly go on all day, but it honestly didn't matter anymore. He and his friends were finally getting out of here.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Guy, who was also packing his own things, "Hey, you can toss your extra stuff in my bag if you want. I still got some room." Guy had brought a bag to carry his belongings along with a few spares, since he wasn't sure what he might make during his stay at the school. As the two smartest students in the group finished shoving their stuff into bags, they brought them out into the hall. Gale and Briny were already there waiting for them, bags packed and Briny looking giddy. Though, it was completely understandable. They were trading The Soup Can Jim Academy For Young Heroes Who Quite Frankly Aren't That Talented But Hey Everyone Deserves A Second Chance And Society Sure As Shit Ain't Going To Give It To Them So Sure Why The Fuck Not I'll Open A Taco Stand Huh What Do You Mean These Are The Forms To Open A Hero School (Had to get that in here somewhere) for UA High School, the best hero school in the world!

It was one hell of an upgrade to say the least. Turns out, not surprising anyone, Soup Can Academy wasn't very legal. In fact, there were very few things that could even come close to being considered legal. However, the underground operation they had busted a week back had caught major attention, bringing the most attention to this town than it had ever seen before. Thankfully, their totally legal temporary licenses made sure that they couldn't go to jail for busting the case and using their Quirks in public. However, while they were openly acknowledged and applauded for their work, it brought Soup Can Academy into the spotlight. Needless to say, parents of kids who attended the academy were not happy about what they saw in said academy and several law suits were filed.

The academy was going to be shutdown, there was no doubt, but the Campbell family had to save face. Jim was classified as mentally impaired, so he couldn't be held accountable in a court of law, so his family was held accountable instead since their money was going to fund it, with their complete knowledge. To try and settle most of these law suits, the family offered to send and pay for children to go to far better schools. Hansen, Briny, Guy, Ernis, Tor, and Gale in particular were all going to be sent to the best possible school because of their commendable hero performance. As for the rest of the Soup Can staff, Jim was being sent to a nursing facility to study and hopefully cure his disease, the nurse was going to be arrested for performing 'doctor' practices without a license, Jameson was also going to be arrested for illegal human experimentation (as the students let the authorities know about the worm incident), and the janitor was nowhere to be found. The chef, much to Ernis' ire, was getting off with community service thanks to his license that allowed him to puke in the food. Sherwin was initially going to be locked up as well, but after multiple protests from students, stating he was one of the very few good things about this place, he was also given community service. Honestly, in the eyes of the students, everything had taken its proper course and now they all got to go to much better hero schools.

Ernis and Guy had just finished moving all their bags out of the room when the door to Hansen and Tor's room was kicked open by the former. Hansen**[1] **had a bag in either hand and his claymore sheathed on his back thanks to a makeshift, fire retardant scabbard Guy had put together for him for easy carrying of said sword**[2]**. He walked out and Tor followed soon after, a bag slung over his shoulder and his jars of dirt on his waist. The group gathered their stuff and began to make their way out of the former villain lair, leaving this nightmare behind, hopefully forever. "This is so cool! We get to meet All Might and a bunch of other heroes you guys! And they'll be our teachers!" Briny said excitedly as they made their way through the forest towards a transport waiting to take them to the nearest airport to fly to Japan.

"Yeah," Hansen said, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as Hellscape formed around him. "I can't wait to burn it the school to the ground."

"Hansen no!" Briny pleaded.

"Hansen yes!"

"You know, you could probably fight the pros there too," Gale pointed out, which caused Hansen's smile to grow further and Briny to become more concerned. She still remembered how bad Hansen had looked after the last time he took on a Pro, and they didn't have Gemetzel to bring him back from the brink again.

"But we won't get to meet any of the Avengers and we're not going to the best school in the world anymore," Tor said, disappointment evident in his unrecognizable accent. The poor boy still believed what that website, Feddit, had told him.

"Don't worry about it big guy, I'm sure it'll be just as good," Guy tried to console him, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Probably better," Ernis commented. Though, as soon as he said that, Tor used his free arm and ridiculous strength to put Ernis in a headlock, or a hug as he called it.

"You're right! It'll be great so long as all of my best friends are there!" Tor said, his mood instantly brightening while Ernis began to struggle for air. The group continued through the woods, talking amongst themselves. Ernis was the lone exception, as he had to continue to fight to try and get out of the 'hug.' By the time they got to the transport, the poor guy had already passed out in Tor's grip and was being dragged along by the taller boy. After confirming their identities (and making sure that Ernis was alright), their chauffeur drove them to airport to get on the next flight to Musutafu, Japan. The group knew they were in for a pretty long trip as they all settled in tried and tried to keep themselves entertained. Of course, this meant they all had to keep a careful eye on Hansen, to make sure he didn't start any fires. Let's just say that it was a good thing that Briny brought a lot of water bottles.

*Timeskip*

There was 5 minutes before class, and everyone in Class 1-A was off in their own little groups, talking amongst themselves. That was, until one of Kaminari spoke up and got everyone's attention, "I overheard some of the teachers talking about some new transfer students. They're supposed to be coming all the way from Canada."

"Only a week after the USJ accident? Of course, leave it to UA to keep moving forward even in times like these!" Iida declared, gesturing wildly as he spoke.

"From Canada? Then it might have something to do with the Soup Can Academy incident on the news," Izuku offered, though the name alone got a few giggles from some of the class. He was glad that the whole world had agreed to make English the universal language a couple decades back. Now, the whole world was able to understand each other, allowing Midoriya to keep up with any hero related news from around the world. (Not to mention it makes stories like this easier to write.)

"Soup Can Academy? What kind of name is that?" Uraraka asked, giggling a little herself.

"Apparently the school had a long, ridiculous name and the students shortened it to keep it simple. The school was supposed to be a second chance for a lot of people who couldn't get into traditional hero schools, but it got shut down due to illegal operations," Midoriya explained.

"Just sounds like we're getting more extras," Bakugo complained, his feet up on his desk, which had immediately gotten Iida's attention. The class 1-A president began to shout at Bakugo to cease his actions and respect the school's equipment. He probably would've continued had the class' teacher Aizawa stepped into the room at that very moment. The students all quickly rushed to take their seats as Aizwa looked over the class, though his eyes lingered on Kaminari for a moment and his expression hardened, which the students could tell even through the badages that still adorned his face after USJ.

"So, as you already know, we'll be having some new students joining us today," he said, making Kaminari fidget in his seat. He then turned to the door and called, "Get in here and make your introductions. I'll be right here." The door slid open just as Aizawa pulled his sleeping bag over himself and laid down out of sight. 6 people entered the classroom, or rather 5 people and an adorable cat person entered the classroom. They all wore the school's uniforms, except Hansen had the blazer wrapped around his waist and had no tie. Also with Tor, it looked like there had been an attempt at a tie and an attempt to fix the tie, but it looked like they just gave up. He also still had his dirt jars on either side of his waist. The 6 foreigners all looked at the sleeping teacher, but there was a silent agreement that he was still better than most of the staff back at Soup Can Academy.

"Yeah, don't mind him. He does stuff like this all the time. You guys should introduce yourselves like he said," Kirishima told the new kids.

The tallest boy immediately stepped forward, a look of childlike innocence on his face. "Hello! My name is Tor Axloksizlik! I came from the old country to become a hero!" he declared.

"What's with the dirt?" Ashido asked him, everyone reeling from the nightmare that was Tor's last name. Many of them were also trying to figure out where accent was from with little to no success.

"It's my Quirk! I can control dirt from my country, so I brought it with me!" he explained, before popping the lids off the jars and manipulating the dirt out of them. He had it coalesce on his arm like Captain America's shield to prove his point.

"Hi, I'm Briny Drookit. My Quirk is Water Gun, and I can shoot water out of these holes in my hands," Briny said, stepping forward next to Tor and showing off her hands to the class.

"I'm Ernis Zarloc. I can eat things and take on their properties," Ernis explained, though he had no way to show that off like Briny and Tor.

"Hello, I'm Guy Sokovat, and I actually don't have a Quirk," Guy started, started but got cut off by a certain blond in the class.

"Then a Quirkless extra like you shouldn't even be here!" Bakugo shouted at him while many of his classmates shot glares at him. The blond didn't notice it though, since he had to deal with some new Quirkless bastard trying to upstage him. Just like that damn Deku, even if he had a Quirk now.

"...Well, I make up for that with my gadgets that I've built myself. I'm basically support for myself," Guy continued, glaring back at Bakugo before showing off one his gadgets, the Taser Bolo, off to the class. Midoriya was staring at him with wide eyes, since Guy had done what All Might had said was impossible and what Midoriya himself had been planning to do before he had received One for All: Becoming a hero without a Quirk.

However, while he was thinking about this, the new kids continued their introductions with the adorable, pink furred cat man going next. "Gale Tormenta. I can create blasts of air." The majority of the class was surprised that his voice was so deep, though a lot of the girls were still swooning over how cute he was. Upon realizing that, Mineta began to grit his teeth in jealousy, vowing vengeance on the cat.

Finally, the pyromaniac of the group introduced himself, but not before activating his Quirk and letting his fire wings**[3]** appear behind him, causing the front row to wince slightly at the sudden wave of heat. "Hansen Inventario. My Quirk is Hellscape, which lets me fly and punch things with fire!"

"How dare you wear your uniform like that! You are disgracing this school's reputation by not wearing it the proper way!" Iida shouted at him, infuriated by the boy's lack of respect for the dress code.

"You want me to wear it the right way? Then why don't you come up here and make me?!" Hansen challenged, a battle hungry grin spreading across his face. However, before Iida could respond, Midoriya spoke first.

"Wait, Inventario? Are you related to Captain Inventory?!" Deku asked excitedly as the hero fanboy in him surfaced at the possibility. However, the poor nerd shrank in his seat at the glare that Hansen sent his way.

It reminded him way too much of Bakugo, to the point where even other students were beginning to make the comparison. _'Oh God, there's another one,' _was the collective thoughts of the class.

"I don't want to talk about it, got it?" Hansen growled at him, and Midoriya nodded quickly in fear of his new classmate. Satisfied with the answer (for now anyways), Hansen deactivated his Quirk, despite the itch he felt to set something ablaze. However, this wasn't Soup Can Academy anymore, whose weird, scary janitor could make the flames disappear in a second. Not to mention, he actually had friends for once, and he didn't want to ruin this for them.

"Alright, there are some seats set up for you at the back of the class.**[4]** Sit wherever," Aizawa said, reluctantly getting out of his sleeping bag and standing behind his podium. The Soup Can kids did as they were told and moved to the back of the class. Briny & Tor took the seats behind Uraraka, Ernis was behind Sato, Guy was behind Todoroki, and Gale & Hansen sat behind Momo. Aizawa began to go through what would be considered first day activities for the new students before getting on with today's lesson.

Briny, Guy, Gale, and Ernis had all started off taking good notes. However, halfway through the lesson, Briny and Uraraka began passing notes and beginning to get to know each other. Gale also began to just doodle in his notebook, which also meant his notes began to suffer. Hansen, for his part, didn't even make a show of trying to write notes. He just propped his head up using his arm, fighting down the urge to set the building around him ablaze. Each boring second was like torture for the poor pyromaniac. As for Tor, he was... trying his best.

Eventually, Aizawa called time for the class. He exited the room, telling them All Might would arrive in just a few minutes to take them out to one of the testing fields for their Heroic Studies. While this had become the regular for rest of the class, the new kids had various reactions for various reasons. Briny, Guy, and Tor were excited to meet the No. 1 hero in all the world. Gale and Ernis were both a little apprehensive, mostly because April's 'class' was still fresh in their minds. Hansen was also excited, but because of the possible promise of combat. A part of him was even wondering if he could get All Might to fight him personally.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a booming laugh and voice filled the room, "Hahahaha! I am here... to teach!" The tall, muscular man entered the room, in his silver age outfit again. "I heard we had some new kids starting class today, so I thought we should get back to the basics, but with a new setting! They'll be paired up with one of you to take on a team of villains! So, get changed into your hero costumes and meet me at Grounds E! This time, you'll have an entire block as your playground!" All Might announced, as grins spread across the faces of the Soup Can kids.

Combat, huh? At least it was something they knew.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

So, we don't have portraits for Gale, Guy, and Hansen yet, but we can make some assumptions based on the ones that do. Their official art resembles the face claims in certain ways. From the face claims, we can assume Guy is a brunette with a good build for hero work from what Mack said. I refuse to believe Gale is anything other than the pink cat. The problem with Hansen's, however, is that it's just a burning fist. However, based on an offhand comment made by Izzy as Frank when the party was talking to him in episode 6, Hansen is tan. Based on that alone, my idea of what Hansen looks like is just a teenaged Archer from Fate. You're allowed to have your own interpretation, and I'm sure Logan has his own ideas for what Hansen looks like, but that's the basis I'm going to use if I ever need to reference Hansen's appearance.

For those who would say that UA would not allow Hansen to have a sword as a hero, I say look at the thing the support department gave Bakugo with his costume! If it's okay to have something that can blow out the side of a building, I think it's ok to have a sword of all things.

In the actual campaign, Hansen can no longer fly. However, I choose to give him back that ability in this fanfic AU.

I know in the actual 1-A classroom, there isn't any more room in the class for extra desks. But for the purposes of this fanfic, I'm just gonna say the room is just big enough for six more students.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, based on the latest stream of Soup Can, there are some things I'd like to address. 1. Hansen discarded his claymore. I wrote very clearly in the last chapter that he still had it, so that's a problem. I'm deciding right now that Hansen was told to bring that along to hand off to the Support Department as a reference for a new sword they'll make for him. Which means he will not have a sword in these battle trials.**

**2\. Aaron is not going to be at every session from now on, so Gale is just a background character in the actual campaign. However, I'm still going to write him like a main character for the purposes of this fanfic.**

* * *

"I WANT TO GO FIRST!" Class 1-A was standing at the entrance of Grounds E and they had all changed into their hero costumes, except for the new kids. Their costumes were still in the works, so they had to settle for the UA gym uniforms. The lone exception was Guy, who was wearing his gadget suit as his official hero costume. As soon as the class had gathered, and All Might got ready to explain the objectives of these trials, Hansen had (predictably) shouted at him to let him go first.

"Ah, an eager one I see! Very well, Young Hansen! Let's see who your partner and enemies will-"

"I want to fight you." This statement alone got All Might and the rest of class, besides the Soup Can kids of course, to do a double take. All Might began to sweat at the intensity of Hansen's glare. "Uh, perhaps another time..." All Might replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you fought a Pro?" Ernis asked in exasperation, to which Hansen switched to glaring at him.

"I did damage!"

"You lost an eye!"

The UA students just stared at this exchange, having a hard time believing what they were hearing from their peers. Some, like Kaminari, figured they were just bluffing to make themselves sound tougher and just rolled their eyes. All Might took this chance while Hansen was distracted to reach into the box and pull out the names of 3 students. "Your partner will be Momo Yaoyorozu, and your opponents will be Fumikage Tokoyami & Eijiro Kirishima!" **(You guys didn't think you were going to get Hansen Vs. Bakugo right off the bat, did you?) **Momo sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, while Kirishima grinned and Tokoyami gave a single nod.

This announcement also got Hansen's attention as he looked away from Ernis and started to protest, but All Might didn't give him the chance, "Kirishima and Tokoyami will be the villains. You have 10 minutes to hide somewhere on this block. After 10 minutes, Hansen and Yaoyorozu will be allowed to scour the block for you. The villains will be given a location that they need to reach. If the heroes find and apprehend the villains, they win! If the villains take down the heroes or at least one of them reach their destination, they win! So, your 10 minutes starts... NOW!"

As soon as All Might was finished and handed ear pieces to the two boys, both Kirishima and Tokoyami ran down the street. Hansen started forward, whether to attack All Might or pursue the other students was unknown, but then Tor wrapped him in a headlock and began pulling him away. "C'mon best friend Flamberge, you can't cheat in Hide-and-Seek! Now start counting while they hide!"

"Tor! Let me go! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Hansen shouted, struggling against the taller boy's headlock. He tried to activate his Quirk but went pale when nothing happened. Unbeknownst to Hansen, Tor's headlock was covering up the vents(?) on his neck where the fire spawned from and his grip was so strong it was cutting off any air from reaching them. So, Hansen was left to try and remove himself from Tor on his own strength, but in this position, Tor had the upper hand as the he dragged the still struggling teen away to let the others hide, much to the amusement of everyone else present.

10 minutes passed and despite Momo's best attempts, she and Hansen had no plan. Honestly, talking to the boy in general had been all but impossible as he had still been shouting at Tor. The other new kids had confirmed that if Hansen was released at any point before the time limit, he would shoot off to find fight the villain team. And true to their word, as soon Tor let Hansen out of the headlock, he elbowed the taller boy in the gut, activated his fire wings, and flew off to find them, leaving Momo to run after him as All Might led the rest of the class to a place to safely watch the battle trial.

Hansen flew all throughout the block, looking all around for either of the boys while shouting, "Get out here and fight me!" Momo eventually caught up with him and shouted up to him, but Hansen barely noticed. He was too busy looking for the fight he felt he was promised.

Hansen continued circling, peering inside the buildings, until he caught sight of something red ducking away from a first-floor window of an apartment building. Briefly remembering that one of his opponents had red hair, he shot towards the window and breakneck speeds and plowed straight through it. As soon he landed, he whipped around to see Kirishima, fully hardened, taking a swing at him. Hansen managed to block the punch, though he was pushed back ever so slightly, and grinned as his wings wrapped around him like a mantle. It caused Kirishima to move back, but Hansen wouldn't let him escape as he wrapped flames around his hand in flames and managed to punch his opponent square in the gut. He grit his teeth, since punching him had felt like punching stone, and Kirishima was pushed back until his back hit the wall. While the punch hadn't hurt all that much, there was still a burn mark in the shape of Hansen's fist on his stomach. Kirishima smiled at him and he said, "You hit pretty hard."

"So do you!" Hansen replied, a grin on his face as their fight quickly devolved into an absolute slug fest. Hansen's fist continually slammed into Kirishima over, and over, and over again. After just 6 punches, his hands were getting bloody from punching what was essentially rock, but that blood quickly joined his mantle. Even as Kirishima struck back at him, Hansen didn't budge, and the red-haired boy was beginning to doubt his chances in this fight. Honestly, even the strikes to his face just seemed to fuel whatever blood frenzy Hansen had entered.

Meanwhile, in the monitoring room, the class was staring at Hansen's fight with shock and awe, and perhaps a bit fear from a few at his behavior. Sero looked over at Ernis, who was standing next to him, and asked "Is he, uh, alright in the head?"

Ernis shrugged in response and said, "We'd like to think so, but we're not sure. He could very well just be a maniac." This put none of his new classmates at ease as they watched their peers continue to duke it out.

Midoriya held his hand up to his chin as he began to mumble to himself, as he began to analyze the situation out loud. "Kirishima's Quirk is ideal for dealing with bruisers like Hansen. However, the main difference between Hansen and your typical melee focused fighter is his fire, which still hurts Kirishima since it's still technically his skin, even in its hardened state. Not to mention that as Hansen continues to hit Kirishima, it'll slowly wear down his Quirk to the point where he'll feel every punch Hansen throws. It also doesn't seem like Hansen is really registering the pain he feels from hitting Kirishima, but it doesn't look like that's any kind of effect from his Quirk. Does he just not register pain or something, or is it possible he-"

He was cut off and as Uraraka nudged his shoulder. "Uh, Deku..."

He blinked as he came out of his ramblings and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, and apologized for his ramblings. Guy, had heard some of his ramblings but could only make out the last bits, so he threw in his two cents, "No, that's all Hansen. Like Ernis was saying earlier, he fought a Pro and got messed up pretty bad. I'm sure Kirishima is doing damage, but I doubt it compares to what Hansen's already gone through."

"But you said he lost an eye?" Ashido asked them, remembering what they had been talking about earlier.

"Yep. The only reason he's got it back was..." Guy, as well as the rest of the group, shuddered as they remembered their scary scorpion nurse. "was because the nurse's Quirk was really powerful back at Soup Can Academy. It doesn't really matter anymore though."

"Your old nurse?" Midoriya asked, trying to remember all the details from the news report he saw. "Do you mean that woman, Gemetz-"

"It doesn't really matter!" all the Soup Can kids present shouted, each with their own thousand-yard stare. However, before anyone could ask any follow up questions, their attention was drawn back to the screen as one of Hansen's punches finally did more than just burn damage.

As Hansen struck Kirishima across the face, he noticed that it didn't feel like punching stone anymore. He smirked and said, "Looks like your running out of steam! You giving up?"

"I can keep going!" he shouted and took a big swing at Hansen, but he quickly side stepped the punch and grabbed his wrist. Using Kirishima's momentum, Hansen easily flipped the red-haired boy in one quick motion. He groaned in a daze, the pain from all his burns, as well as the hits to the head he had taken, all catching up with him.

"Doesn't look like it. Eh, I'll be back to get you later. I'm gonna go find the bird boy," Hansen told him, his mantle shifting back to wings as he flew out of the window he had broken through to find another fight.

He didn't have to look far, though, since the aforementioned bird boy was already engaged in combat with his partner. Unfortunately, it looks like Tokoyami had the upper hand with his Quirk. Dark Shadow was keeping Momo at a distance and wasn't giving her time to create anything other than simple items. She had a sword and shield and while she was holding her ground, she couldn't seem to get any closer.

Both Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu were deeply focused on their struggle, until they heard shouting. Shouting that was slowly getting louder. The two looked over, and Tokoyami immediately had Dark Shadow change targets, after shoving Momo back, to their berserker of a classmate that was rocketing towards him. Hansen, his Quirk still in wing mode, as he spun in the air and kicked at the oncoming enemy.

Dark Shadow moved to counter with a claw swipe, but he was far too weak from being in broad daylight to sufficiently stop Hansen's spin kick. Instead, he went tumbling towards the ground with Hansen in hot pursuit. The Quirk reminded him a lot of Ben's back at the academy, if not a whole lot weaker in comparison. Hansen also put together that, like Ben, if he took out the user the Quirk would deactivate, which wouldn't make for a good fight in his opinion.

As the Quirk creature hit the ground and left cracks in the pavement, Hansen landed on top of it, driving it further into the pavement. He jumped off it and had his Quirk go into mantle mode as he kicked Dark Shadow out of the pavement and a couple of meters away. "Guess not all Guardians are created equally, huh?" Hansen asked it as he moved towards it.

With the helpful (and unintentional) distraction created by Hansen, Momo regained her footing and moved in on her classmate. She discarded her sword and shield and created a crook that she held with both hands. She used the hook on the end of the staff to sweep Tokoyami's legs out from under him before pulling out a pair of handcuffs from her body as well. She swiftly clamped them on both his arms, officially apprehending him.

"And with that, team Hansen and Yaoyorozu are the winner!" All Might's voiced echoed around the block, coming from several speakers placed on buildings around them. "Now, would the medical bots please escort Young Kirishima to the nurse's office? I believe he is in need of some medical attention."

Hansen was just raising up his fist when Dark Shadow retracted back into its master, who accepted his defeat and stopped struggling. "Hey, I wasn't done yet! He still had some fight in him!" he complained to his partner.

"The objective wasn't to fight them, it's to stop them and that's what I did," Momo told him, removing the cuffs from Tokoyami's wrists as she spotted some small robots carrying a cot enter the building Hansen had broken into earlier in the corner of her eye.

Hansen rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, whatever. Just hurry up and bring out the next team, c'mon."

"Your trial is over, Young Hansen. And you did well!... even if you went a little overboard. One of you friends will be taking their test next, so you may return to the monitoring room to observe it," All Might replied over the loud speaker. Upon hearing that, Hansen groaned in irritation. He angrily shoved his hands in his pocket, his mantle still burning around him, as he followed after Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, who were keeping a good distance ahead of him.

* * *

**And that it for this chapter! It took longer to get out than I would have liked, but that's just the way it goes. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review. Mainly because I have a question for any readers out there who would like to reply! I'm going to be choosing a main theme and a battle theme for each of our main characters, and I'd like your input! Here's what I got so far and if it's got ?, leave a review or tweet me a suggestion:**

**Hansen:**

**Main Theme – What's Up Danger from Into the Spider-Verse**

**(I tried to avoid getting any song that directly references fire, because I felt like that would be too obvious. Also, the name alone feels very Hansen. He's not afraid to throw himself in a dangerous situation. Hesitation is Infectious after all.)**

**Battle Theme – The Battle is to the Strong / Berserker Lancelot's Theme from Fate/Zero**

**(Once again, the name alone relates to Hansen's love for fighting. He's always looking to pick a fight with the strongest guy in the room. That, and Tor is the Saber to his Lancelot if Tor aggravates him enough.)**

**Tor:**

**Main Theme – Avenger's Suite / The Avengers Theme from the movies**

**(Honestly, it's the only appropriate song for Tor's main theme.)**

**Battle Theme - ?**

**Guy:**

**Main Theme – Pacific Rim's Main Theme**

**(I don't know why I picked this out for Guy. I guess it just feels very techy and still epic, so I thought it would be good for him. It's open to change if anyone's got a better idea.)**

**Battle Theme - ?**

**Briny:**

**Main Theme - ?**

**Battle Theme - ?**

**Ernis:**

**Main Theme - ?**

**Battle Theme - ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hansen had his arms crossed and leaned against the back wall of the viewing area while All Might continued his lesson with the class. Speaking of the rest of class, they were all keeping their distance from the boy after his trial. The only exceptions being the rest of the kids from Soup Can Academy. Well, Ernis had tried to stick with the rest of the class, but Tor did what he always did, and the poor boy couldn't break out of his hold.

"Alright, on to the next trial!" All Might declared, reaching to hands into the box of names, and pulling out to small slips of paper. "Ah, looks like we got doubles this time! It will be Briny Drookit and Tor….." All Might pulled out a comically small pair of glasses and put them on as he tried to read the slip of paper. "Good heavens, how would you even pronounce this?!"

"Axloksizlik?" Tor asked innocently from the back of the room.

"Yes! Apologies, Young Tor," All Might said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head before continuing. "Now, you and Young Briny will be facing off against, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka! This time, Tor and Briny will be the ones who hide!" The boy in the full armor straightened as his name was called and the brunette in the space suit(?) smiled, if not a tad nervously. All Might made his way over to the hiding team and handed the each an ear piece, which confused Tor, but Briny understood, so the hero considered

"Let's go Tor!" Briny said to the taller boy, who grinned and followed as the two ran out of the viewing room. All Might tapped a button and a large timer appeared on the screen, counting down the time until Iida and Uraraka could search for the two new students. During those 10 minutes, there was a lot of talking in hushed tones. While Iida and Uraraka strategized, with a little help from Midoriya as well, the rest of the class began to talk about Hansen's trial. Needless to say, many of them were making comparisons to Bakugo and his first trial.

Of course, they all made sure that the two boys in question didn't hear a word. God forbid one of them go off. However, while they were all gossiping, Hansen was complaining to his friends who remained in the viewing area with him. "This is the best hero school in the world? Ben put up a better fight. Well, it was Guardian who put up the fight, but still!"

"Not everybody's got a homicidal, sentient Quirk Hansen. In fact, that's probably WHY Ben was at Soup Can Academy," Guy replied.

"Whatever," Hansen said crossing his arms. He then looked over at the little huddle that Briny and Tor's opponents were in, along with that green haired kid. "What do you think their Quirks are?"

The rest of the Soup Can kids looked over at said huddle. "The kid with glasses has tail pipes coming out of his legs," Gale pointed out.

"I think All Might said that was Iida. Maybe he's like a cyborg or something?" Ernis suggested. "I don't got any guesses on the girl though."

"Yeah, she looks pretty normal. Her suit doesn't really give anything away either," Guy observed.

"Who cares, Tor and Briny got this," Hansen said, making the others look at him curiously.

"What makes you so confidant?" the pink furred cat man asked his friend.

"Because no one's gonna beat Tor until I beat Tor!" The rather simple reasoning caused the rest of the Soup Can kids to deadpan.

There was some more chatting among the students of class 1-A, but it was all interrupted when the timer finally went off on the large monitor. "Alright searching team, GO!" All Might called. Iida and Uraraka dashed off to search, Iida obviously taking the lead thanks to his quirk. As he ran, Iida pulled on his helmet and quickly arrived at the block where two of the new students would be hiding.

Uraraka would be arriving shortly, but it was important for him to use his high mobility Quirk to scout the area until then.

As Iida ran throughout the block, making note of all the buildings and any signs of disturbance. He saw a few of apartment buildings, a small pharmacy, and a restaurant. The block was rather large, so much so that there was a small park in between all of the buildings, which even had a few trees. There were no outward signs of disturbance, so the two were probably inside one of the buildings, which made sense.

As Iida skidded to a halt in front of the block, Uraraka finally arrived. So while she was catching her breath, Iida explained the layout to her.

Meanwhile, Briny and Tor were hiding on the second floor of an apartment building, inside one of the rooms. Briny had put the earpiece in, but Tor was still fumbling with it, baffled by how this small thing worked. "Alright, Young Briny, can you hear me?" All Might's voice sounded from the ear piece.

"Yep!"

"Excellent! Now, your's and Young Tor's objective is to get into the pharmacy and behind the counter. If one of you can make it there, or you beat the other team, you'll win! Good luck!" All Might told her, making Briny smile. Then, she krept over to the blinds and moved them ever so slightly to take a peek outside. Luckily, it was easy to spot the pharmacy from where they were, as it was almost directly across the park. Bad news was that they probably couldn't just sneak there without anyone noticing. Especially Tor.

"Come over here Tor," Briny beckoned the behemoth of a teen over. He tried to peek out the window as well as Briny pointed over at the pharmacy. "We have to get inside there to win," she explained to him.

"That one?" Tor asked innocently, yanking open the blind fully and pointing at the pharmacy. Briny immediately began to scramble to pull the blinds back and out of Tor's grip, only to cringe as she saw Uraraka point up at the building. She ended up yanking so hard on the curtains that the part Tor was holding ripped off as she pulled.

"Come on Tor, we gotta go!" Briny told him, and the two former Soup Can students ran out into the hallway of the apartment building. It was pretty bland, with an entirely red carpet and a dull orange ceiling. There were ceiling lights going all the way down, with windows on one end and on a door to the stairwell on the other end.

The two aspiring heroes ran towards the stairwell, Tor throwing the door open and almost tearing it off its hinges. They began to descend the circular staircase, but they almost froze when they began to hear other footsteps ascending the stairs. Tor looked over the side and saw the two 1-A students running up. Briny asked Tor, "What should we do, Tor?" However, just as she finished, she watched in shock as Tor flung himself over the rail of the staircase towards their opponents below. She almost shouted for him, but then remembered: It was Tor. Whatever he landed on would probably be in worse shape than him.

As Tor fell, he spotted the boy in armor and the girl in pink. He had his dirt fly out of his jars and create a small platform that he used to leap off of and land behind Iida and Uraraka on the stairs. Iida was the first to react, and since they were the 'heroes' in this scenario, he acted out the part, much like his first battle trial. "Take this villain!" he shouted, using his engine to boost his power as he aimed a kick straight at Tor. He was expecting the taller boy to counter is a myriad of things. Maybe he would dodge, try and match his power with his own strike, or maybe Iida had reacted fast enough and his strike would hit its mark.

What he was _not _expecting, was for Tor just to hold out his hand and completely stop it. "But I am not villain, I'm going to be an Avenger!" Tor told him, still holding Iida's leg with a seemingly iron grip. He wasn't even using his quirk to enhance his grip, which was bewildering to Iida that anyone could be that physically strong.

Uraraka tried to make to touch Tor and use her ability to make him float so that they could apprehend him, but Tor just used his other hand to shake hers, like they were just greeting each other. "Nice to meet you!" the taller boy said cheerfully, shaking her hand vigorously. This activated Uraraka's power, but as Tor began to float up, so did Uraraka and Iida. They were hanging from where Tor was holding both of them respectively, and he still didn't seem to show any signs of strain from their combined weight.

"Uh, nice to meet you too…?" Uraraka said, nervously laughing.

Around that time, Briny finally arrived. She looked up at her floating friend and their opponents and tilted her head in confusion. "Tor, how did you get up there?!"

"I shook her hand," Tor said, looking down at Uraraka, who's hand he had not stopped shaking since they started floating.

Briny took a second to think, before aiming her hands. "Okay Tor, I need you to let her go!" she shouted.

Tor seemed to think about that for a moment, but decided he trusted Briny, so he let go of Uraraka's hand. "What?!" said girl shouted as she tried to grab Tor's hand again, but with no luck, she was suddenly slammed into the wall as Briny unloaded her clip into Uraraka. She fell to the ground, unconscious from the impact, and also releasing her power. Both Tor and Iida dropped down onto the steps, with the foreign teen landing on the class president.

A very pruney Briny could only wince as they crashed and she heard Iida groan from under Tor. "Uh… come on Tor," she said awkwardly, as both her and Tor continued to descend the steps, not noticing that, while dazed, Iida grabbed onto the railing and slowly pulled himself up.

The two former Soup Can students exited the building and ran across the park, Briny downing a water bottle as they ran. However, just as they were only maybe 10 feet away from the pharmacy when they heard the roar of an engine behind them. Tor, reacting fast, had his dirt coalesce around his fist, resembling one of those foam Hulk fists, and he swung backwards. His fist collided with Iida's enhanced kick, and it pushed Iida back as he grit his teeth. "Hey new friend! That was very rude!"

"You villains need to be stopped!" Iida responded, not breaking character for a second. He went in for another kick, but his helmet was blasted off his head by a jet of water from Briny, giving Tor, who was already in motion, an opening to attack. The dirt from his hands changing into a hammer that resembled Thor's Mjolnir and he swung it directly into Iida's chest, denting the armor and sending him flying back. The poor boy was laid out as Briny took the chance to drag Tor inside the pharmacy and led him behind the counter as Uraraka, seemingly having gained consciousness, stepped out of the apartment building.

"Young Briny and Young Tor have won this trial! Well done you two!" All Might voice sounded from around them. The two former Soup Can kids jumped up and down like children. They then remembered their badly damaged opponents and ran back outside.

"Do you need some help new friend?" Tor asked Iida, holding out a hand to the downed teen. Iida smiled and took his hand, the other boy hoisting him up with no trouble.

"You're very strong. You must've done a lot of training," Iida complimented.

"Yep, all so I could join the Avengers!" Tor said, and remembering that Tor's friends had sort of signalled that no one should say anything about that, Iida just smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Briny walked over to Uraraka and offered her shoulder to the brunette. "Uh, sorry about blasting you into a wall," Briny apologized awkwardly.

Uraraka laughed a bit and said, "Don't worry about it. It was a battle trial after all." In the monitor room, All Might smiled as this trial ended far better than Young Hansen's. Well, in his opinion anyways, even if he didn't voice that thought, in fear of setting the young man off again.


End file.
